Dark Horse Comics: Sin City 2 A Dame To Kill For
Dark Horse in the Media Sin City: A Dame to Kill For is an upcoming 2014 American crime thriller film and sequel to the 2005 film Sin City. Robert Rodriguez and Frank Miller are set to direct a script co-written by them and William Monahan and primarily based on the second book in the Sin City series by Miller.4 One of the smaller plots of the film is based on the short story "Just Another Saturday Night", which is collected in Booze, Broads & Bullets, the sixth book in the comic series. Two original stories written by Miller were also created exclusively for the film. Sin City: A Dame to Kill For was scheduled to be released on October 4, 2013 but was pushed back until August 22, 2014. The film stars an ensemble cast including returning cast members Jessica Alba, Rosario Dawson, Jaime King, Jude Ciccolella, Powers Boothe, Mickey Rourke, Clive Owen, and Bruce Willis. Newcomers to the series include Eva Green, Josh Brolin, Jamie Chung, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Dennis Haysbert, Marton Csokas, Julia Garner, Juno Temple, Ray Liotta, Stacy Keach, Christopher Meloni, Lady Gaga, Jeremy Piven, and Crystal McCahill. TRAILER: Plot "A Dame to Kill For"Years before "The Big Fat Kill", Dwight McCarthy (Josh Brolin) struggles with his inner demons and tries to maintain control until his former lover, Ava Lord (Eva Green) returns, wanting his help to escape her abusive husband, billionaire Damien Lord (Marton Csokas) and his massive bodyguard Manute (Dennis Haysbert). However, a love struck Dwight soon learns that Ava's true intentions are far more sinister than they appear. "Just Another Saturday Night"On the night John Hartigan meets up with Nancy in "That Yellow Bastard", Marv (Mickey Rourke) regains consciousness on a highway overlooking the Projects, surrounded by several dead young men, and unable to remember how he got there. "The Long Bad Night" (original story)Johnny (Joseph Gordon-Levitt), a cocky gambler, disguises a darker mission to destroy the biggest villain in Sin City at his own game. Unfortunately, he beats the wrong man and events take a turn for the worse. His mission gets somewhat sidetracked, when he meets a young stripper named Marcy (Julia Garner). "The Fat Loss" (original story)Set after John Hartigan's (Bruce Willis) suicide at the end of "That Yellow Bastard", this story centers around a now toughened Nancy Callahan (Jessica Alba) struggling to cope with his death while plotting to kill Senator Roark (Powers Boothe). Cast *Jessica Alba as Nancy Callahan *Powers Boothe as Senator Roark *Josh Brolin and Clive Owen as Dwight McCarthy *Jamie Chung as Miho *Marton Csokas as Damien Lord *Rosario Dawson as Gail *Julia Garner as Marcy *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Johnny *Eva Green as Ava Lord *Dennis Haysbert as Manute *Stacy Keach as Wallenquist *Jaime King as Goldie and Wendy *Lady Gaga *Ray Liotta as Joey *Christopher Meloni as Mort *Crystal McCahill *Jeremy Piven as Bob *Mickey Rourke as Marv *Juno Temple as Sally *Bruce Willis as John Hartigan Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Sin City Category:Sin City 2 A Dame To Kill For